


Wine and Paint

by acornandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artist!Markus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, Lazy Saturday, M/M, Painting, Simon works in a conservatory, and washable paint, body painting, cuteness, inspired by a post i saw on pinterest a long time ago, just guys being dudes, no beta we die like men, theres wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: Dating an artist is one of the best decisions Simon has ever made. Especially if it makes for a Saturday lying on the bed allowing his boyfriend to use his back as a canvas.





	Wine and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit any of this so fair warning 
> 
> Wrote this as a tiny emotional break from Lavender and Primrose while the next chapter is being edited

“If you get this on my bed I’m going to kill you.”

 

“ _Our_ bed, and its washable. Just relax.”

 

Simon hid his smile against the pillow he had his chin resting on. The television was playing softly in front of them, Simon laying on his stomach in his boxers in the middle of their bedroom. He was, as always, painfully aware of his boyfriend’s presence beside him. Markus’ own warm, solid body was pressed ever so lightly to his. Knee against Simon’s ribs and a subtle dip in the bed.

 

A twelve pack of children’s washable paints on the bed beside them and a lazy Saturday ahead.

 

He turned his head to the side, shifting one last time to get comfortable. His eyes fell on one of Markus’ paintings they had hanging above the dresser. The fond memory of bullying him until he allowed him to hang it. Simon insisting he was going to hang it anyways when he was out of the house.

 

Dating an artist was a thrill ride and a half. Each and every day Simon found himself falling in love all over again with all the little things Markus did, and the way he saw the world. Their first meeting where Markus had ventured into the conservatory where Simon worked, and he found himself unable to look away from this handsome man that was more than likely unaware of the smear of green paint on his chin as he took pictures of the plants for reference. Simon was proud of himself every day for working up the courage so suddenly to talk to him, and even more proud of himself to note that Markus started venturing into the conservatory every other day after that.

 

Talking turned to texting, texting turned to calling, calling turned to dating. Two years later, here they were.

 

Simon gasped suddenly, not expecting the sudden sensation of the first stroke of paint against his back. He heard Markus chuckle lowly behind him, dragging the brush in thoughtful motions.

 

“A warning would have been nice. That’s cold.” Simon commented, earning himself a flick to his rear which made him jump. He laughed, reaching back and swatting half-heartedly. “If you didn’t have paint on _our_ bed I’d kick you.”

 

“You would kick me no matter what.” Markus countered, going back to painting all too easily.

 

Simon laughed lightly, burying his face back against the pillow and relaxing fully.

 

The conversation to do this came about after Simon had seen an image pop up onto his Pinterest. Just some woman, saying that her artist of a boyfriend had painted her back with washable paint. There had been a snarky comment on Simon’s part when he showed his other half about knowing Markus could do a million times better.

 

Apparently, that had been accepted as a challenge. A trip to the store and a bottle of wine later, here they were.

 

Speaking of wine, Simon let his arm dangle off of the bed to grab his glass, careful not to move too much as he felt the brush ever present against his back. He managed to take a somewhat awkward drink before setting it back down.

 

This was something he could easily get lost in. The summer breeze warm and soft drifting through their open window, the television playing some movie that Simon had already forgotten the premise of. Markus’ hand resting lightly against his back as he dragged out smooth strokes of what Simon assumed to be some form of outline to whatever painting he was doing. Something must have gone correct in his life to get to this point, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

Simon closed his eyes, his body completely and utterly easing. He felt weightless- he felt _loved._ Maybe that was also partly credited to the fact that he was two and a half glasses of wine in, but it was still a nice feeling. If he wasn’t careful he would fall asleep, so he carefully tuned all his attention into the cool colors being spread artfully across his back.

 

Markus dominate hand was lifted off his back now, the only evidence of it was still the gentle drag of the brush. He felt another strong hand pressed lightly against the small of his back, physically pinning Simon to the bed with little to no weight at all. Markus seemed to always be good at that.

 

He could picture his face. The concentrated face that he always wore when he was working. Simon would often tuck up in his boyfriend’s studio space, just to be around him. Reading glasses perched on his nose and book in hand. It was a gentle sort of arrangement they had, just basking in each other’s company.

 

Also, it earned him the occasional kiss as Markus passed by. Or studio sex.

 

He was only human.

 

Seconds melted into minutes. Minutes melted into hours. Simon was certain the movie was over, for he heard the gentle credit music blocked out suddenly by the television station’s announcement of what movie was playing next. There were a few passing cars outside their window, the gentle chatter of neighbors walking past. A soft chirping from the pair of parakeets that kept them company in their living room.

 

“I’m done.” Markus said softly, all too soon in Simon’s mind. He opened his eyes, feeling a little groggy and still pleasantly warm and blissful. They should do this every weekend.

 

“Already?” He turned his head on the pillow, humming when he felt Markus’ fingers in his hair, rubbing over his scalp before smoothing it flat.

 

“Yes. Here- stand up and I’ll show you.” Markus patted his rear again, and Simon huffed. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing, the bastard.

 

Simon shifted to get to his feet, feeling the odd sensation of dried paint against his back. He kissed Markus before stepping to the full-length mirror. Firm hands were suddenly on his shoulders, turning Simon around carefully and holding up a handheld mirror in front of him so he could see the back.  

 

He skimmed it over, then suddenly smiled brightly. Markus had, of course, painted Simon’s back into a full-on tangle of leaves and beautiful flowers. They wrapped perfectly with his shoulder blades, with every dip and pull of his muscles (thank god he had been going to the gym).

 

“…Markus. It’s beautiful.” Simon mumbled, unable to look away. He felt the press of his boyfriend’s lips against his cheek while he was distracted.

 

“I just elaborated on a piece of art that already existed.” Markus murmured, his kiss placing itself on the corner of Simon’s mouth next.

 

That made him blush, because how could it not. He touched Markus’ waist gently, looking up at him finally.

 

“You’re a flirt.” He announced, earning a laugh from the man in front of him. The next kiss landed on his mouth, and Simon returned it in equal, eager measure.

 

“Perhaps.” Markus hummed, kissing him yet again.

 

Simon got utterly lost in the next kiss. His hand found its way to rest against Markus’ chest, leaning closer to him desperately. A strong arm wound around Simon’s waist, drawing him closer still without touching the paint across his skin. He broke from the kiss after a few long moments, laughing softly when Markus tried to chase it. He pushed lightly on his chest, earning a curious hum from his boyfriend.

 

“Markus. I have a question.” Simon mumbled lowly.

 

“Hmm?” That arm around his waist pulled him closer, and Simon’s head tilted to the side automatically as soon as he felt the first brush of Markus’ lips against his neck.

 

“This paint is washable, right?” Simon traced his finger in slow circles on Markus’ chest. That pleasant buzz from the wine was still present, making him just a little bolder.

 

“Yeah…” Markus’ voice was distracted, and a small sound escaped from Simon’s throat when teeth suddenly grazed his neck.

 

“…Safe to assume you’re going to help me wash this off?” The smile on Simon’s lips was slow, but slightly sly.

 

Markus paused, then held his boyfriend all the tighter. “…. _yes_.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter i talk to people there  
> https://twitter.com/acornandroid


End file.
